Sebuah Akhir
by KENzeira
Summary: Ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Berawal dari terbangunnya dirimu di pagi hari./"Naruto-kun… kau tahu di mana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Sakura cemas. AU. Ficlet. Special for my young brother, Gyuururu-kun. RnR?


—**Sebuah Akhir—**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Second PoV, typos, and a bit OOC. AU.**

**A fiction special for my young brother Gyuururu-kun**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=x=x=x=

Perlahan kelopak matamu terbuka, menampilkan mata _ametys_ milikmu yang indah dan sempurna. Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu demi mendapatkan pencahayaan yang normal seperti biasa, lalu kau terduduk dari posisi berbaring. Kemudian tersenyum.

Kau meregangkan otot-otot kaku dalam tubuhmu. Rasanya hari ini kau begitu merasa ringan. Padahal, semalam kau ingat bahwa kau mabuk berat di sebuah diskotik. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau mengulum senyum. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana bisa kau sudah berada di kamar yang tak asing ini, tapi kau yakin yang melakukan ini adalah suamimu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Laki-laki periang itu yang mampu meluluhkan hatimu. Bagimu, ia adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna—selalu ada untukmu. Namun nyatanya kesempurnaan selalu tak seimbang dengan harapan. Malam itu, kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri Naruto yang tengah dipeluk seorang perempuan.

Kau ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya kau melimpahkan semua kemarahanmu pada beberapa botol _wine_. Dan kau sungguh mabuk malam itu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju ruang tamu. Akan tetapi kau segera menyembunyikan tubuhmu di balik tembok kala melihat suamimu tengah anteng memandang foto. Sebuah foto berukuran besar yang melukiskan dia dan dirimu ketika acara pernikahan. Dalam foto itu kau tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan. Sangat cantik.

"Hinata…" Naruto bergumam namun gumaman itu masih bisa kau tangkap.

Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu menyeret pandangannya ke arahmu, dan kau secepat mungkin menyembunyikan kepalamu yang mulanya menyembul. Entah kenapa kau merasa jantungmu berdebar keras seolah ia akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhmu. Rona kemerahan menjalari kedua pipi putih pucatmu.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Niatmu untuk bertanya tentang wanita yang memeluk suamimu itu kau urungkan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika pembicaraan serius itu dilakukan nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang membuka pintu. Mata biru _sapphire_ bertemu dengan _ametys_. Tetapi pandangan itu tak bertahan sampai tiga detik.

Suamimu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam sementara kau menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Sampai akhirnya ia melangkah mundur dan kembali menutup pintu.

Kau menebak-nebak dalam hati. Mungkinkah suamimu marah karena tahu kau berada di sebuah diskotik? Ataukah ia marah karena kau mabuk? Kau bukan sosok yang mudah menahan air mata. Tak dipedulikan seperti itu sungguh membuatmu terluka. Tak ada yang bisa menahan cairan likuid itu tidak tumpah.

Kau menangis dalam keheningan.

Tangisanmu terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu. Sesegera mungkin kau menghilangkan jejak air matamu dengan menggunakan tangan. Kau pun melangkahkan kakimu menuju pintu depan. Namun rupanya sebelum kau sampai di sana, suamimu sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu itu.

Terlihat sesosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Sakura Haruno. Perempuan itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kedua matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Khas perisitwa sehabis menangis—sepertimu.

"Naruto-_kun_… kau tahu di mana Hinata sekarang?" ia bertanya, cairan bening itu lolos dari mata _emerald_ miliknya.

Merasa ada hubungannya denganmu, akhirnya kau menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyamu. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah memandang Naruto dengan pandangan memilukan.

Kau melihat suamimu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia menghilang setelah melihatku dipeluk seorang wanita yang mengaku menyukaiku."

"A-aku di sini. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tangis Sakura pecah. Kau terdiam tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

"Hinata… dia kecelakaan setelah mobil yang ia bawa menabrak pembatas jalan. Kau tahu di mana ia sekarang, Naruto-_kun_?! Dia di rumah sakit dan mengalami koma!"

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto sukses membola. Sedangkan kau tidak tahan untuk mendengar itu semua. Kau memundurkan langkah kakimu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Jelas-jelas kau di sana!

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu aku sekarang?!"

"Aku juga baru tahu setelah mendapat telepon dari Ino," jawab Sakura seraya mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Ino bilang dia tidak tahu nomor ponselmu, sementara ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya rusak, mungkin karena benturan."

"Bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Keduanya segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Kau yang masih tak percaya dengan semua itu akhirnya mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lembar kehidupanmu sudah habis. Ikut aku." Sebuah suara terdengar dari sesosok makhluk dengan jubah serba putih. Wajahnya… tak ada wajah di sana selain cahaya.

Kau terdiam beberapa saat. Kau ingat sekarang. Ketika kau terbangun pagi itu, kau merasa ringan karena kau bangun tidak bersama tubuhmu. Ketika suamimu memandang ke arahmu dan mengalihkan pandangannya, itu karena ia tidak melihatmu. Dan malam itu… sesungguhnya kau pulang sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kau tersenyum penuh luka ketika melihat Naruto tengah memandang tubuhmu yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat medis menempelinya. Kau menoleh ka arah makhluk itu dan kau pun mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, _gomen nasai_…"

Dan bunyi dengung panjang serta sebuah garis lurus menghiasi alat deteksi jantung yang terhubung pada tubuhmu.

—END—

Hey, Gyuu-kun! Ini special untukmu lhooo~! :D Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan nggak masuk akal :( #pundung

Oke, minna-sama, kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan. Aku masih belajar menulis dan sangat butuh bimbingan dari para senior ^^—bow

Salam hangat,

—KENz—

Wednesday, July 03, 2013

12:10 AM


End file.
